All for You
by Bunnii315
Summary: AU- Young determined Santana Lopez tries to come to terms with losing her younger brother with the help of friends and family and maybe a special blue eyed blonde she meets along the way. BRITANNA! Quintanna friendship.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Year

AU: Soooo...this is my very first story, i'm just trying my hand at this writing thing. So i hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue now without further ado...

CHAPTER 1 – A New Year

The clock struck midnight, the loud bursts filling the air, blinding flashes with an array of colours. Screams, cheers and shouts from as far as could be heard. It was finally new years. It was finally the first day of 2015.

She had done it; she had actually survived another year, which was more than she could say for her younger brother, who had passed away only four months prior. He had fought an honourable seven year battle with the unearthly predator named leukemia, and lost at the tender age of seventeen, only six years younger than his sister Santana.

Snapping back to reality, Santana gazed around, looking to her friends for support as she shed a tear for her deceased brother. She had to admit though that getting out of the house to spend some time with her friends indeed a good idea. Since the funeral, she more or less kept to herself and was consumed by her work.

The rest of the night was an uneventful blur to her as she may or may not have had a few more drinks than usual and judging from the size of the headache she had the following morning, it was highly possible.

XxXxXx

After ingesting two aspirin, Santana put on her read house flip flops and went into the bathroom to make herself look slightly presentable for breakfast with the family.

Santana Maria Sofia Lopez, better known as San to close friends or Santanita to family members is a beautiful, twenty-two year old Latina woman with black long wavy hair and a tanned skin tone. She is an average height of five foot four inches and weighs about one hundred and twenty pounds. She has light brown eyes and a pair of succulent and kissable lips. (as others have described them)

San finished up in the bathroom, giving herself one last glance over and headed upstairs to her parents place for breakfast.

Santana has lived in the apartment downstairs her parent's house, in Lima Ohio where she was born and raised. Since she got her first job a few years ago, she needed a bit of freedom but never really wanted to be too far away from her family, especially at the time when her brother got really sick. She enjoyed living downstairs her parents, the right balance of freedom and home cooked meals whenever she pleased. Soon after moving into her 'new' apartment Santana had won a brand new Kia Optima Hybrid in a local raffle, for which she only bought a ticket because her younger cousin guilted her into it. (best guilt trip EVER!)

XxXxXx

Santana made her way through the kitchen and was almost knocked off her feet by the sweet scent of her mother's freshly baked new year's ham. After exchanging greetings with her parents San took it upon herself to set the table, a task usually allocated to the youngest of the family, and as of recent events, Santana found herself once again in that category.

Breakfast was quiet, but no one bothered to break the silence unless to ask for a dish to be passed their way. It felt strange without her little brother Malik around. In their younger days, family breakfasts like these normally began with the two of them in a heated argument over who gets to sit at the head of the table. This long standing debate was for no other reason than that specific seat was directly in line with the television and who wants to miss the morning cartoons right?

When breakfast was over Santana explained to her parents that she had to run off to work but would be back in time for lunch.

"Remember this time lunch is at your aunts house." Her mother Gloria proclaimed.

"Ok mom!" was Santana's reply over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

XxXxXx

A little over an hour later she pulled up to the site, ready to work.

By day, Santana was an Audio Engineer or Sound Technician as some people preferred to call her. She designs and sets up sound systems for shows, concerts, meetings and all other events that require sound to travel.

The task today was simple though, to set up fifteen speakers so they could be heard clearly, anywhere along a five kilometre radius, and since she had done all the calculations during the previous week, all she had to do now was tell the guys where and how to place the speakers and adjust the various voltages to produce the required sound.

Within four hours, the set up and testing was done, and with that, her task for the day completed. After wishing everyone a happy New Year, Santana proceeded to her silver Kia. Then it happened. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen, walking towards her. Santana froze in place...

The first thing she noticed was her neon green shoes and rainbow coloured socks, followed by her semi muscular calves and toned thighs. The next thing to grab San's attention was a shiny silver object which hung over the well defined six pack abs.(incredibly sexy navel piercing) The mysteriously dazzling milky skin coloured woman wore white shorts and a green crop top resembling her shoes in colour. Her long blond hair was pulled back neatly into a low ponytail.

As the woman passed by Santana caught a glimpse into her hypnotising blue eyes. They told a story, one of pain and struggle, but also of pride and strength. After a few moments Santana remember she had to breathe before she lost consciousness and she just stood there frozen as the image of the woman now walking away from her, burned into her memory.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend Maybe?

AN: here's chapter two...hope you guys like it

CHAPTER 2

"Not hungry yet Sanny?" asked Aunt Veronica as she passed by on her way to delivering the last serving tray onto the table. Santana was leaning over the balcony of the massive white house which was this year's family lunch venue. She sighed as she continued to survey the landscape from her vantage point, like she usually did, looking to uncover something new.

She still thought about that woman, there was something about her that just...all she was sure of was that she wanted to get to know this person and build some kind of relationship with her.

As many people would not guess by looking at her, Santana is a lesbian. She has been for as long as she could remember and came out to her parents at an early age of ten. Of course, they thought she was joking because which ten year old you know would sit her parents down and say 'mom, dad, we need to talk. I think I like girls the way I am supposed to feel about boys.' After the initial shock though, they accepted their daughter for who she was and loved her no less for it and from that moment, Santana the greatest respect for her parents.

Now I know what you are thinking...despite her job Santana is no 'tomboy' nor is she a frail little 'girly-girl' She does not hate men, nor aspire to be one. She loves herself and her body and merely has a physical and sexual attraction to females.

In her life, Santana has only had two real girlfriends, among countless regrettable and not so regrettable flings in her teenage years. The first real relationship, if to call it that, was at age sixteen, nothing but a bitter memory now. The second was at nineteen. The relationship was almost two years strong when her girlfriends' family had to move to Europe when her father got a new job.

It had been a year and a half since the move and Santana was ready to get back in the game, with her sights set on her mystery blonde. 'But how?' she thought as she sighed again.

"You alright there Sanny-bear" questioned her seventeen year old younger cousin as he walked up to her and jump up to take a seat on the balcony.

"Yeah I'm fine Matt, just got in pretty late last night so I didn't get much sleep" she countered.

"You don't get much sleep on a regular basis you're always over working yourself so I know this is something else." Matt continued. "I miss him too you know, we all do"

She looked out into the distance and exhaled slowly before speaking softly with a sad smile "You know I made a deal with him, that when he turned eighteen, I would take him out with me, clubbing or something, maybe even sneak him into one of the shows I work...but i guess it's never gonna happen now"

"Malik and I were as close as brothers"

"More like twins" San snorted

"Yeah we were, but for what it's worth Santana, you're been as much of a big sister to me as well. Even when we used to annoy the crap out of you back in the day, we love you. He loved you."

Santana sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. "Thanks Matt, thanks a lot."

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes until she spoke again, "If you don't mind, I would really want to bring you out for your eighteenth birthday, like I promised him."

"I'd like that, I really would." He smiled and hopped of his place on the banister. "Now enough of this mushy stuff, let's go eat. I'm starving!"

XxXxXx

Santana was more than thankful to have the next few days off. She finally had some time to relax, get a long overdue spa day and just enjoy herself.

She returned to work looking and feeling refreshed. Just in time to be put on another assignment which was a stadium concert. These proved to be a lot more difficult considering the many factors dealing with the partially closed space.

In order for her team to be ready for dress rehearsal in four days, Santana had to spend most of her time in the office working on a floor plan and ensuring every one of their calculations were flawless, because as she likes to quote her manager 'At M-KO Sounds, we give nothing less than the absolute best'

XxXx

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she put down her pencil and congratulated the group on completing the theory part of their task. It was a long and brutal four day span on everyone, but sadly it was not over yet. The first dress rehearsal was the following day. They needed to be set up and ready to do sound checks by three O'clock in the afternoon.

"Alright boys, good work so far. Remember equipment leasves the warehouse at 5:00am. We meet at the stadium for 5:30 and begin setup at 6:00 and if anyone needs a ride, please see me before you leave. Now, get a good night's rest and i will see you all before the sun."

"Yes boss!" they all chorused, more in a mocking tone to lighten the mood. The team had been working together under Santana's command for almost two years and they had become some version of a family.

As the last person exited the conference room, Santana slid into her high backed leather chair, massaging her temples trying to shake of the headache that had been harassing her all day. She was soon interrupted but the ringing of her cellular phone and after a quick glance at the screen she answered knowing it was her best friend.

"Good evening, Santana Lopez speaking, how may I assist you?"

"Don't bullshit me San, I know you have caller ID" came the voice from the other end.

Santana giggled in respone. "hey Q" which was how she sometimes referred to her oldest and closest friend Quinn Fabray. "What's up?"

"What's up? I'm waiting for your ass that's what's up! Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you forgot karaoke Wednesday again." Quinn huffed.

"Noooo... I totally remembered" Santana lied through her teeth. "I'm just on my way home to get changed and come meet you at Highway 78"

"Yeah you better hurry" was the last thing Santana heard before the line went dead.

'Highway 78' is a sports bar and diner about fifteen minutes away from Santana's house. She and her friends had become very fond of the place and it quickly rose to the top of their 'sweet spots' list.

XxXxXx

She arrived at the multi-purpose establishment two hours later and made a stop at the bar to first grab a drink, then greet the owners and bartenders to whom she was familiar with. Santana then proceeded into the main entertainment area to locate her best friend.

"Took you long enough," was the only greeting she received as she watched helplessly as her drink was snatched out of her hand. She sat down next to her satisfied friend just as the lights in the room went dim, signifying the start on the 'open mic'.

XxXxX

Somewhere between the third and fourth performance, Santana decided she needed another drink and started off towards the bar when she felt a light bump against her back and a cold liquid running down her left arm.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" said the voice from behind her.

"No, it was my fault" She responded while turning around, only to find that she was staring into the face of her mystery woman. The woman she had been day dreaming about for weeks.

"Don't worry about it" she said, never looking away from her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Let me help you get cleaned up" The mystery woman answered as she grabbed onto Santana's hand a pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

After washing off her arm and ensuring that their clothes were not stained, the woman looking up to Santana for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Brittany by the way, Brittany Pierce" 

"I'm Santana Lopez" she replied, once again getting lost in those deep blue orbs. Everything in the world just when quiet at that moment she could focus on nothing but the woman in front of her. But as all good things come to an end, and to avoid an overly awkward conversation, Santana spoke again.

"Well, since your drink is my new perfume, how about we go get you another one, my treat?"

"Sorry, I was just on my way out." Brittany said as Santana's heart sank. "But," she continued. "I'm going to hold you to that the next time we meet, so you better not forget me."

Santana then flashed her signature smirk. "Ha! Don't count on it, my memory is shit sometimes." She said hoping to drag the conversation on a little longer.

"We'll see" Brittany said over her shoulder as she turned to leave the bathroom. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you Santana, weird way to meet someone but I don't regret it"

"It was nice meet you too Miss Pierce" and with that she was alone in the bathroom cursing herself for not getting the woman's number. But at least she knew where she could possible find her.

XxXxXx

Returning to her friend at the table after recollecting herself and purchasing tow new drinks. She sat down and handed one to Quinn.

"Who was that?" She asked taking a sip of the drink just given to her.

"Brittany Pierce" Santana replied with a wide grin, ignoring the confused look from her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dancer and A Nerd

AN: ok so here we are with chapter 3, took a little while, I've been pretty busy with work and stuff, hopefully I can update sooner from now, so without further delay, here we go

CHAPTER 3

Santana was jolted awake the next morning by her 4am alarm. Trying to block out the sounds of the most annoying built in ringtone she could find on her phone, she groaned and rolled out of bed. She sat up trying to organize her thoughts when she remembered the events of the night before. 'Was it a dream?' she thought to herself as she examined her outfit from last night and found the alcohol stain and sighed in relief. Santana then proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

XxXxXxXx

She arrived at the company warehouse to oversee the triple checking of the equipment to ensure that nothing they would possibly need would be left behind.

"Morning San" A young man whose face was hidden behind a clip board hollered at her.

"Morning Puck" she replied while walking toward him. "How are we looking this morning?"

"All good boss, just done triple checking and it looks like we are ready to roll on your command" he then handed her the clipboard and walked to one of the trucks. Noah Puckerman or Puck as he prefers to be called is Santana's second in command. He was the first person placed to work with her and over the years they had become very close. Santana trusted him to handle all the affairs of the business in her absence. He was a tall light skinned, good looking man with bulging muscles he was proud of and his defining feature was his short Mohawk. He was also dating her best friend Quinn and no, she had no idea they even knew each other before she knew they started seeing each other.

Satisfied with what she saw, Santana handed the clipboard back to Puck who was already sitting in the driver's seat of one of the trucks and gave the order for the trucks to move and hopped in her car and followed.

XxXxXx

They arrived at the stadium within thirty minutes with the rest of the team already there and waiting to setup.

"Alright guys!" Santana yelled to get everyone's attention then lowered her voice level and continued to address them, "We're on a deadline, everyone has their tasks for the morning so let's split into groups and get this done"

"Yes boss" the group chanted as they scurried away, each group in a different direction and carrying different pieces of equipment.

Setup took a little longer than expected, but they were finally able to break for lunch around two in the afternoon and were ready and waiting to do sound checks when the various performers arrived at three.

XxXxXx

Santana walked across the stage as the first band set up their instruments to ensure that all microphones, amplifiers, monitors and leads where in their correct places and that the band was as comfortable as could be. She communicated via walkie-talkie with Puck who was stationed in the control room, a booth up in the stands.

With that done, the first portion of the dress rehearsal ran smoothly, as they tested and made adjustments to the setup as various performers arrived and waited for their turn on stage.

Little pockets of rehearsals were ongoing all through the stadium while Santana and her team worked one act at a time on stage still everyone was satisfied with their sound. The concert was in two days, meaning they needed to get everything almost perfect by the end of today so that tomorrow they could run through the entire programme smoothly.

This grand production was a fund raising benefit concert for the Lima Children's Hospital. It featured many local artists with a combination of music, dance, drama and modelling. In theory it was a good idea, but having been thrown together so last minute, everyone had their doubts about whether or not it would be a success. None the less, they put their all into making it happen.

"Alright San, that was the last band, moving to the dancers now, over." Puck informed her from the audio booth. She then took the nearest microphone and called the first dance group on stage and instructed them on where to position themselves and how much of the stage was available to them as Puck sorted out their music.

XxXxX

Thirty minutes later, Santana took the mic once gain to call on the second group and proceeded in the same manner she had with the first group.

"What an interesting coincidence huh" said an unfamiliar voice. Santana had not looked up at the tall blonde standing in front of her. She was too preoccupied with checking off the acts from the list in her hand. So the person spoke again "So don't tell me you already forgot me." This time Santana looked up and was surprised when she came face to face with Brittany, the woman she had met the night before.

"You again" Santana said, trying to hid the mixture of surprise and excitement in her voice.

"Ready to go up here San, over" Interrupted Puck.

"Let's get this done" she replied speaking into the mic as she moved out of the way to allow the dancers to take center stage, with Brittany Pierce in the forefront.

XxXxXxXx

"Everyone take a twenty minute break, we will resume at 6:30, beginning with the drama section." Santana dragged herself off stage after making the announcement. She was drained and the night was nowhere near over. They had yet to cover the drama and modelling sections of the programme. Santana sat on the short staircase leading to stage left and pulled out her walkie-talkie to remind Puck that they would need the remainder of the wireless microphones for the upcoming performance. She then put down the communication device with a long and tired sigh.

"See I never would have taken you for a nerd." Brittany smirked and took a seat next to Santana.

"Well, it's not usually one of the first things I tell people," she replied with a shy smile.

"Hey I'm not complaining, you're good at what you do, and plus, you have the power to mess me up on stage." Brittany chuckled

"I have no reason to do such a thing," Santana grinned, "Well, at least not yet" she winked.

"Funny," Brittany shifted to face her better. "So how long have you been doing this tech thing?"

"Well, I've been with the company for four years now, since I was eighteen. For the first two years i was only an intern coming straight out of school, but when they realized my level of awesomeness they hired me full time and began building this team you see here today."

"Since eighteen huh, that would make you twenty-two, which would make me three years older than you."

"Hmmmm so you are twenty-five," Santana thought up a more perverted response but quickly dismissed it not knowing how her new friend would react. So she decided on a safer question "How long have you been dancing?"

"I started ballet at age four" Brittany began while flipping her hair over her left shoulder. "Then at thirteen I got bored and switched to modern dance, tap, hip hop and alternative jazz. I stopped dancing at seventeen when I went to college until I met up with these crazy people over there." She paused to point to her fellow dancers who seemed to be wrestling each other over a box of juice. She giggled and continued. "Yup, they came to me with this idea of forming a dance group for these kind of events, so I agreed."

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" Santana asked, completely captivated by the sound of this woman's voice, and avoiding looking at her pink lips.

"I guess you just weren't looking, maybe you..." Brittany was cut off by the buzzing coming from Santana's pocket. She quickly pulled out her phone and answered it, walking away and mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Brittany.

A few minutes later she returned to her place on the step when Brittany said, "You know you still owe me a drink right?"

Santana laughed, "I was hoping you forgot about that" she lied.

"Not a chance" Brittany laughed with her.

"Ok, so how about this" Santana pulled her phone out once more and handed it to Brittany, "You give me your number, and when this concert deal is over, I give you a call and we can work something out...But only on one condition."

"And that would be?" Brittany asked with a small pout.

"No dumping drinks on me this time." They both burst into a fit of giggles and exchanged phone numbers.

"I'll have to think about that so no promises." Brittany winked then got up and walked back to her group of dancers.

XxXxXxXx

"Brit, why are you blushing?" her best friend Rachel asked. Brittany turned a deeper shade of red and looked back in Santana's direction.

"That's her Rach" she said sneaking another glance at Santana who was now staring at something on the screen of her phone.

"Wait, that's the woman from last night?" Rachel squealed. "And the woman you could not stop talking about since you saw her the first time on New Year's Day?"

XxXxXx

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :P


	4. Chapter 4 - All About Her

Chapter 4

The next morning, Santana and her team began unpacking, uncovering and tuning equipment they had secured the previous night after rehearsals. The process was nowhere near as complicated as the initial set up, they began and ten and were done in time to break for lunch at 12:30.

After having a quick lunch Santana took a walk along the stands at the stadium, trying to organize her thoughts when she noticed Brittany lying across one of the benches listening to music.

"So, no day job?" Santana asked leaning on to a pole nearby.

"I'm on vacation, it's this thing where you don't have to go to work for a while" Brittany mused.

Santana took the seat next to her and continued. "So what do you do when you are not dancing?"

"Well..." Brittany began while sitting up to face Santana. "I am the entertainment manager for the Royalty Hotel in town."

"Nice, and you're sure we've never met before?"

"Ha, not that I can remember" Brittany now turning red, remembering the first time she did see Santana.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Santana took a deep breath and began "You know I..." She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. Slightly irritated she answered it taking a few steps away from Brittany. A few minutes later she put the phone back in her pocket and turned to Brittany, who was now playing idly with her fingers.

"One of our midi cables went bad and I have a make a trip to the warehouse to get another."

"Oh ok, I'll see you later then" Brittany responded, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as their time together was cut short.

Picking up on this Santana boldly asked "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" Brittany all but squealed.

XxXxXx

Brittany followed Santana up to the audio master control booth to pick up her keys and whatever else she needed. As they walked in they were greeted by a few men she safely assumed to be other technicians. Santana walked up to the closest one and introduced them.

"Brit, this is my right hand man and one of my best friends Noah Puckerman, but everyone just calls him Puck, don't even ask why"

"Puck, this is my friend Brittany, she is one of the dancers."

Puck stepped forward and shook the blonde young woman's hand with a huge grin before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Hey I know you, we met at that show, and you were dancing right? And there were some issues with your music and you spent like an hour with me in the booth trying to get your music to play"

"Oh yeah, oh my gosh, I remember that day, we almost called off that performance, how did I not recognize the Mohawk" Brittany giggled.

Santana was now completely confused by this point, she was almost positive she had never met Brittany before. "Uhmmm...huh? when did all this happen? Was i drunk the entire time?"

Puck laughed in response. "No, San that was New Year's Day, don't you remember? You came for set up but left to go to lunch with your family."

"Oh ok, makes sense now" Santana said, groaning internally at the thought of her missing her first chance to meet Brittany.

Wanting to get on with life, Santana turned to the other guys in the room and announced. "I'm heading out now, if anyone wants anything, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Puck quickly responded saying that he was fine, while the other two each handed her pieces of paper, one with a list of random items they needed from the warehouse for whatever reason, and the other a list of junk food and energy drinks to get them through the rest of the day.

XxXxXx

The two women headed to the parking lot to Santana's car.

"Nice ride." Brittany said as she opened the door of the passenger side.

"Thanks"

"But," She continued "I'm more of a BMW girl myself." She pointed to the black BWM X6

"Woah" Santana exclaimed.

"Yup, someday soon," Brittany giggled as she pushed the unlock button on her keychain and the lights on the baby blue Nissan Versa a few cars away from Santana's blinked.

They both burst into a fit of laughter and got into Santana's vehicle. Just as they drove off Brittany remembered something

"You called me Brit back there." She said randomly

"Oh...yeah" Santana said blushing lightly. "Did you mind?"

"Not at all" She winked, "As long as I can call you San, hehehe it's cute"

"Uhmmm...maybe we can talk about that one" They both laughed and drove out of the parking lot.

XxXxXxXx

"So how long are you on vacation?" Santana asked as she pulled up to the front gate of the Stadium. It had been about 45 minutes since they left to run the few errands.

"This is the end of the first week, and I have two remaining" The blonde responded, getting out of the vehicle.

"Any travel plans?"

"I may spend a few days with my parents and younger siblings but I'm not sure as yet."

"Ok cool." Santana tensed up at the thought of her younger brother, wishing to get off the topic of family she quickly continued. "You know what would be fun? We should, well after all this is over of course, we should have like a huge party for everyone involved in this thing. I mean we all put so much work into it right? We deserve a little celebration."

"Haha, that sounds like an awesome idea, I'll pass around the word and see what kind of responses I get."

They walked through the main gate of the stadium and parted ways, Santana heading to the audio booth and Brittany moving towards the group of dancers already beginning their warm up.

XxXxXx

When Santana made her way back to the booth, Puck was the only one sitting there, leaning over the mixing board. She handed him the bags in her hand and sat down next to him. Without a word Puck quickly replaced the damaged cable with the new one and tested it to make sure it worked properly. He then sat in his swivel chair with a smirk and slowly turnd to his friend.

"Soooo...what's up with you and that dancer chick?"

"Nothing's up, I just met her." Santana responded trying to hide her blushing face.

"Riiiight." Puck said in a mocking tone. "I saw the way you were looking at her, especially when she was dancing yesterday."

Santana was fully blushing now. "How could I not though. Have you seen her? She's amazing. She's super talented, and smart. She's independent but not arrogant. She's free spirited but not careless. She's so much fun to be around and the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous with legs for days is just an added bonus."

"Awwww...sound like our little Sanny-bear is in love" Said a very familiar but annoying voice from the doorway.

"Damnit Puck!" Santana snapped. "Why didn't you tell me she was standing behind me.

"Because your face just now was too priceless" He chuckled and stood to greet the woman in the doorway who could not control her laughter.

"Hey babe, I brought you lunch" Said Quinn as she laughed her way into the booth to give Puck a kiss on the cheek and placed a brown paper bag on an empty table next to him.

"What are you doing here Fabray" Santana asked, still trying to hide the smile creeping its way to her cheeks.

"Well, since you've been holding my man hostage for the past week, I had some free time so decided to stop by." Puck now grinning widely wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a long and loving kiss to her temple.

"Plus," she continued "I wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" Puck asked, digging into his lunch.

"We're getting the tattoos done tomorrow morning before the show." Santana responded as she tried to steal a French fry off his pile.

"Wait you guys were serious about that?" He asked, swatting her hand away.

"Yup." Was all she responded, Quinn took the hint and skilfully steered the conversation in a different direction.

The three friends spent the better part of an hour talking and laughing till it was finally time to begin rehearsals and Quinn decided to go home, not after teasing Santana a bit more on her new love interest.

XxXxXx

Everything more or less went well with the rehearsal and they ran through the four hour programme in a little over 6 hours, with only a few bugs along the way. The entire cast and crew came together for a brief meeting afterwards in which the performance director thanked everyone for their efforts and commended them on a job well done while giving the specifics about the show the next day.

He concluded his speech by proposing the party idea which would be scheduled for the following weekend, and everyone seemed to love the idea. So with that settled he ended by saying "Great, now everyone get some rest tonight and come out in full force tomorrow."

XxXxXxXx

Santana walked up to her car and as she opened the door to get in, a blue Nissan Versa drove up to her.

"Get home safe ok? We need you tomorrow, I need you" Brittany said, that last part came out as a whisper, completely going over Santana's head.

"You too Brit, and I'll try to be careful" Santana winked and got into her car, as she watched Brittany speed away.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Work of Art

Chapter 5

"Last chance San, are you sure you wanna do this?" Quinn asked, gripping the sweaty palm of her best friend.

"Yeah Q, I want to, I need to" Santana closed her eyes and nodded towards the tall, dark haired man standing in front her with a tattoo gun in hand. She cringed as the tip of the needle penetrated her skin. Then there was darkness, she completely shut out everything around her and focused on an image she was all too familiar with.

XxXxXxXxX

Santana sat on her bed in a pair of black cargo shorts and a black vest. She was staring into a mirror at her now defaced upper right arm. Written in a bold, black cursive font was the name ' Malik Antonio Lopez.' She pressed her index and middle fingers on her right arm, tracing over the tattoo which stopped a few inches above her elbow.

"How does it feel?" Quinn walked through the door of Santana's room, noticing the grim expression on her friend's face.

"The stinging stopped, and it only hurts when I touch it." She responded

"Cool, soooooo" Quinn using her expert topic changing skills "Tell me about your tiny lil dancer?" Almost instantly Santana's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. For the next hour the best friends spoke, with Santana attempting to describe and explain in condensed form, everything that occurred from the first meeting with Brittany until then.

"Sounds to me like you've got yourself a bit of crush Lopez." Quinn smirked.

"I don't even know if she likes girls." she sighed.

"Keep her around and we'll see where it goes from there. At the very least she sounds like a fun person to have around."

"If only Q," Santana looked at her watch and an expression of horror crossed her face. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late." She sprinted to the shower and was dressed and ready to leave in thirty minutes flat. The latina wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black ballet flats and a blue vest. She would have to change into a black dress shirt before the show began.

Santana arrived at the stadium around noon and after apologizing for her tardiness, she began working with her team.

XxXxXxXx

The concert went on pretty smoothly, with only a few minor hicks along the way, which were rectified so quickly that barley anyone had time to notice.

Santana stood alone on stage, wrapping up cables and packing microphone stands in the aftermath of the concert. She scanned the area seeing the rest of her crew taking down speakers, the cleanup crew picking up trash from the grounds and the decorating committee removing their handiwork. It seemed like they all came to the same conclusion Santana did with her crew. That was to finish everything tonight and take the full day off tomorrow.

She smiled and picked up the next wire lying on the stage and began to wind it around her arm. Puck hopped up on stage to assist her in the wrapping.

"So, this party next weekend we all going?" He asked kicking some boxes towards her to place the wires.

"That's the plan." She responded

"Think you will make your move on dancer chick?" he winked

"First of all Puckerman her name is Brittany and secondly... "She sighed," I don't know, I think I'm just gonna go with whatever happens."

For the remainder of the night, she allowed her thoughts to drift with the cold night air as they completed setting down and packing equipment.

XxXxXxXx

Santana picked her phone up off the counter. She put it back down. Picked it up again, then put it back down and walked away. Ten seconds later she picked up the phone yet again. "Come one Lopez, you can do this." She whispered to herself. "All you have to do is dial the number and ask her out, not a problem right?" She began searching through her contact list to find Brittany's number.

It had been 3 days since the concert and Santana has been resisting the urge to call Brittany every hour just to hear her voice. It was driving her crazy. Finally on Wednesday morning, she decided to make the call...only if she could convince her brain, hands and mouth to be on the same page.

When her eyes fell upon the name that brought a smile to her face, her thumb hovered above the call button, her entire left hand began to tremble and the phone slid back onto the counter. Cursing herself loudly she walked away, and came right back a second later "Ok, this is just ridiculous, here we go." She pressed the call button and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Came that sweet voice she'd missed over the past few days.

"Hey Brittany it's Santana."

"Oh hey, what's up, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good actually, I uhmmmmm, was thinking about heading out for lunch in an hour or two and since I know you're on vacation and all, I thought I'd just call you up and invite you to join me?"

"Yeah, ok that sounds like fun. Where are we headed?" Brittany now beaming answered, she was pretty sure Santana could hear her smiling through the phone.

"The mall I guess, unless you have something specific in mind?" Santana was a bit surprised by Brittany's enthusiasm and it made her a little more confident.

"Mall sounds great, I'll meet you in the food court at let's say 1ish?"

"Ok cool, see you later Britt"

XxXxXx

"Bye Santana." Brittany ended the call quickly, no longer able to control her excitement, she let out a shriek and collapsed onto her bed with a smile. A few seconds later she shot up wide eyed and looking at herself in her full length mirror. "What am I gonna wear?" she wondered as she stepped into her closet.

Brittany really had no idea why she was getting so excited about this woman who she barely knew. Ok fine, she was effortlessly sexy and all badass and funny and fun to be around, but she really didn't know that much about her. Yeah she had been with girls but those were only hook-ups, she never even imagined having a real relationship with a girl, but she has never been so enthusiastic to spend time with one either.

Well whatever it is with Santana she is not going to fight it, just going with her gut and doing what feels right, and at that moment her gut was telling her to find something nice to wear.

XxXxXxXx

Santana on the other hand, had an outfit all picked out and ready to go. She was going with a blue v-neck t-shirt with black cotton short shorts and a black and blue low top converse sneakers. She had her hair in loose curls falling down her back and applied a light layer of makeup, opting to go with the more natural look today. She looked over herself in the bathroom mirror and sent one of her famous lady-killer winks. Yup, only if she could strike up some of that charm with the girl she actually wanted to get. Santana sighed and left her house.

XxXxXxXx

Santana got to the food court in the mall and sat at a table, scanning the area for her friend. After realizing the Brittany was nowhere in sight, she pulled out her phone and began to scan through her twitter just to pass the time.

"Waiting for someone?" Santana heard from behind. Immediately recognizing the voice, she smiled and answered.

"Not anymore." She stood from her chair and took in the beauty standing right before her. Brittany was dressed in a light green tank top, blue skinny jeans and black flip flops. A green and black tiara allowed her hair to hang neatly over her shoulders.

Santana stopped to think how she should greet her. Were they at the stage where it was ok to hug? Would a handshake be too formal? Maybe a wave or head nod?

Seeing the struggled in her eyes Brittany stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Santana broke the embrace and pulled up a chair for Brittany and sat next to her. "So, what will it be today?"

XxXxXx

After thinking for a short time and looking around a bit they settled on splitting a medium cheese pizza and a box of hot wings from Pizza Hut.

They collected their food and went back to the food court and began eating and carrying on conversation.

"No work today?" Brittany asked taking her second slice of pizza.

"Nope," Santana replied after swallowing a bite. "After every big show we do, we get a few days off. The bigger the event and the more work it requires, the more days that we get off. Well, that's unless a major crisis comes up and the really need my help."

"Oh that's good. So how many days did you get this time?"

"Just three, today is my last day. Then back at it tomorrow." Santana sipped her coke.

They continued to eat and chat about random things, swapping funny childhood stories. Santana steered clear of the family topic and quickly changed the focus of the conversation back to Brittany if got to close to her personal life.

Soon after they were done eating, Santana spotted Puck and Quinn walking through the mall arm in arm talking and laughing. She groaned internally and just waiting for the verbal abuse that was to come her way.

"Oh heyyyyy look who it is!" Puck yelled from half way across the food court. "OW!" was heard shortly after as he walked towards them rubbing the back of his head with Quinn scowling closely behind.

"Hey Q, hey Puck, how's it going" Santana stood to hug her best friend as Puck pulled two chairs to their table.

"Hi Puck," Brittany said shyly while looking between Quinn and Santana nervously.

"Oh sorry, Q this is Brittany my friend, Brittany this is Quinn Fabray my best friend and also Puck's girlfriend."

"Oh cool, it's nice to meet you Quinn, I've heard a few stories about you guys' adventures from your childhood." Brittany said, sounding a little less awkward that before. "We were just about to get some ice cream, do you guys wanna join us?"

Puck's ears perked up at the word ice cream and he quickly answered yes before Quinn had time to open her mouth. The women all giggled as Brittany and Santana got up from their seats and walked towards the ice cream shop.

"She seems nice." Brittany said as they walked.

"She is, as long as you don't get on her bad side. I mean I love her to death but this girl can be the second biggest bitch that I know."

"Second?"Brittany wondered. "So who's the first?"

"Me." Santana said nonchalantly and walked into the shop.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks completely confused, she wanted so badly to ask Santana what she meant, but she figured it was a conversation for another day.

They ordered four cups of ice cream with Santana choosing for both Quinn and Puck. As they were headed back to the table Brittany remembered something to ask Santana.

"So is it just a coincidence that your best friend is dating your right hand man? Or did a little latina cupid play a hand?"

Santana laughed loudly at that and almost tripped on her own shoes causing Brittany to burst into laughter as well, snorting loudly and almost tossing the ice cream on to an oncoming mall goer, which of course caused them to laugh even harder at the entire situation.

After composing themselves, a full five minutes later, they headed back to their table.

"By the way, no I did not have a say in their relationship, I didn't know who Quinn was dating. She didn't tell me because she did not want to jinx it. So a few weeks into the relationship she invited me to dinner and presto it was Puck."

Brittany tried to contain her giggles.

"Whaaaat!" Santana whined.

"Presto? Really San?" Brittany giggled some more.

"Don't judge me ok?" Santana faked being hurt.

They sat and spoke with Quinn and Puck for the better part of an hour until Quinn had to get back to work.

"It was really nice meeting you Brittany." Quinn gave her best innocent smile then as she turned to face Santana that smile transformed into a shit eating grin. "Try not to scare her away San, we like her." She said, motioning between herself and Puck who just nodded dutifully behind her.

They both gave Santana and Brittany quick hugs and began walking in the direction of the parking lot. "Oh!" Quinn turned around. "Don't forget Kareoke next week, I'm sparing you today since I know it's your last day off." She turned back and walked away without another word.

Santana just ignored her said to Brittany. "I swear she is a much more appealing person if you block out every other word she says."

Brittany laughed, "Oh come on she's not that bad. I like your friends."

"That's not even the half of them. But you will get to meet the rest some other time I guess" Santana paused for a few seconds, "Well, I mean that is if you want to." She tried to play it cool.

"I would love to meet the rest of your friends, and you can meet mine sometime." Brittany smiled softly.

XxXxXxXx

The pair sat in the mall talking, laughing and getting to know each other for hours, they completely lost track of time. Eventually checking her watch Santana was surprised to see that it was after 7 in the evening.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Santana suddenly asked while getting up from her chair.

"Uhhhh ok?" Brittany responded a bit confused.

Santana took her by the hand and pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor of the car park. "Are you afraid of heights?" She asked looking away from Brittany.

"Nope, I love it actually" Brittany beamed

"Perfect" Santana responded as the elevator doors opened. She then led Brittany passed a security guard to whom she greeted.

"Hey Dave, anyone else up?" she asked giving him a fist bump.

"You Lopez, are the only one crazy enough to go there, and now you are bringing this poor girl along" He laughed

"Shut it Karofsky" She laughed with him, "See you in a few."

She took Brittany's hand and walked her to a flight of stairs in the far left corner of the parking space. When they got to the top Brittany gasped at the sight.

They were on the roof of the Lima Mall. The sun was just setting over the Horizon, everything else looked so small, it all looked like a work of art. Brittany was at a loss for words. She just stood there taking it all in with the cool breeze blowing.

Santana said nothing either, they stood in silence just soaking up every bit of this natural wonder until the sun had completely disappeared and light from buildings, passing cars and street lamps took over.

The young women descended the stairs and said their goodbyes to Dave before disappearing into the elevator. Santana spoke for the first time since getting on the roof top "Which floor did you park on." She turned to Brittany before pressing any buttons.

"I didn't, I live about five minutes from here so I walked over"

"Oh ok, mind if I drop you home?"

"You don't have to you know" Brittany said, not wanting to burden anyone.

"I offered, meaning I want to ok?" Santana insisted.

"Ok fine." Brittany said

XxXxXxXx

Santana woke up the next morning at 5am to get ready for work. By 7am she sat at her desk looking over some paper work when her phone buzzed with a text message. She immediately smiled reading that it was from Brittany.

_Britt: Good morning San! Just wanted so say thanks again for yesterday, _

_Had a great time. Hope you have a good day at work :p_

She smiled and sent a quick message in return, her day being officially made.

XxXxXxXxXx

So...hope you guys are liking this so far, anything special you wanna see happening here? PM me and we'll see where it goes :D  
>Party next chapter, some drinks, loud music, dirty dancing maybe? ;)<p>

Until next time, stay awesome


	6. Chapter 6 - It's A Party

Chapter 6

It was finally Saturday, party day. Brittany and Santana had been exchanging a few innocent text messages the remainder of the week, a few times a day, with Brittany asking about how Santana's work day was going and Santana asking what Brittany was doing for relaxation.

Santana was currently rolling around in bed while texting Brittany and trying to figure out what to wear to the party.

_Santana: Britt I really have nothing to wear _

_Brittany: San I'm pretty sure you are over reacting, but if you are so sure  
>why not just go shopping for something?<em>

_Santana: uhggg! But that would mean leaving my bed before noon._

_Brittany: lol Santana it's already after 11, just get up, get in your closet and find something_

_Santana: ok fine, I will...in 5 more minutes_

_Brittany: haha good luck, going to lunch with a friend. Will see you tonight _

Santana put the phone down on her bedside table, turn onto her stomach and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was 2pm when Santana woke up again. She went to her kitchen and made herself a turkey sandwich and watched some TV for another hour until she heard a knock on her front door then it swung open.

"Hey babe." Quinn smiled as she walked straight to the fridge and poured herself a glass of water.

"Why do you even knock, when you just bust in anyways Fabray." Santana tried to argue.

"It's just so you know it's not a burglar and you don't pepper spray me in the eye...AGAIN!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Hey, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry Quinn?" Santana moved to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to hear. "I was asleep and you were drunk and trying to get in, it really did sound like a burglar trying to break in." Santana began to giggle, "We spent the entire night in the emergency room."

Quinn laughed with her, "Omg yes ughh most uncomfortable night of my life."

They sat around for a while watching reruns of old comedy shows when Quinn asked "So this party tonight, what are you gonna wear?"

Santana's eyes widened in shock

"You forgot to look for an outfit didn't you?" Quinn laughed. "Come on, let's find you something." She dragged Santana off the couch and to her bedroom for their mission.

XxXxXxXxX

After looking for almost three hours Santana and Quinn both agreed upon a pair of long black leather pants and a sleeveless purple sheer top which buttons all the way down the front and has lace from the shoulders to a quarter way down her back where the rest of the material comes to rest on her bum. She wore purple 5inch pumps and had a black and gold purse, matching her gold earrings and necklace.

XxXxXxX

It was after 8pm and Santana was just putting on the finishing touches to her while Quinn sat on her bed giving her much needed advice along with some unwanted commentary.

All in all the two were enjoying their time together, it had been a while since they hung out alone and just got to be themselves.

"Are you driving?" Quinn asked as she watched Santana pin the hair on her left side up, leaving the rest of the curls cascading down her back.

"No, Puck is picking me up. Are you staying here tonight?" Santana said, still trying to get her hair perfect.

"Well DUHHH!" Quinn laughed " I wanna know how your night with Brittany goes"

"Dammit I swear Q, if I didn't know you for most of my life..." Santana threatened

"Blah blah... lima heights blah blah...bad things blah blah" Quinn mocked, as they heard the sound of Puck's horn. "I love you too San, now go have fun"

"Don't eat all my food Fabray." Was Santana's way of saying thanks for all your help. After giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek she grabbed her clutch off the kitchen counter and left the apartment.

XxXxXxXxX

Santana and Puck walked up the drive way of the house where the party was being held. It was a typical suburban, two story house, white picket fence, front porch, back yard tire swing type house. But tonight, it was filled with young adults drinking, dancing and having a good time.

As they made their way through the front door Santana quickly scanned the room for a certain blonde. On the drive over Santana had sent a text to Brittany, who was already at the party, telling her that she was on her way.

"Looking for someone?" Puck yelled over the overly loud music. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Shut it Puckerman or I'm gonna tell Quinn about that little bet we made a few years ago?" She challenged.

"ok ok. Damn San, why you gotta ruin all my fun." He pouted until he saw people leaving what looked like the kitchen with drinks in their hands. "Hey let's go get some drinks, and maybe try to satisfy your libido for the first time in a long time." Puck chuckled.

Santana smacked him on the back of his head and walked to the kitchen without looking back.

XxXxXxXx

As Santana walked into the doorway, she was met by a cold liquid straight to the face. She saw red "MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed "Jackass, I just got here and you already..." She stopped dead in her tracks as she was met with piercing blue eyes, rimmed red and filling up with water.

"Santana I am soooooooo sorry" Brittany pleaded, her tears threatening to fall.

All the anger drained from Santana at the sight of Brittany on the verge of breaking down. She sigh heavily "Ok Britt, don't cry, I'll live. I just need to find a bathroom first, my eyes burn like hell."

"Please let me help you." Brittany then took Santana's hand a led her to the nearest bathroom and locked the door.

After helping Santana hop onto the counter she dampened a few paper towels and began to dab her friend's face to remove the remains of her drink.

After a minute of silence Santana began to giggle, causing Brittany to stop her actions wondering if her friend was going insane. "Deja fucking vu huh" Santana chuckled now.

As Brittany caught on to what she was thinking, she too began to laugh at their situation. She then sighed in relief, "I really am sorry San, please don't hate me."

"It's ok, really." Santana felt bad for making Brittany almost cry. "Sorry I yelled at you Britt. I always go to the yelling place. It's kind of my default reaction sometimes" She hopped off the counter to wash her hands and allowed Brittany to do the same.

They exited the bathroom and moved to the kitchen where Puck was waiting with two beers in hand. "You alright now Snixx?" He handed her a beer.

"Yup," she took a sip then glanced at Brittany who was rocking back and forth on her heels with a shy smile. "We're alright."

"Brit, where have you been?" Brittany turned around to see her smiling friend who hugged her tightly.

"She was helping get her drink out of my eyes." Santana chimed in with a chuckle, trying to convince Brittany that they really were ok.

"Oh,"the woman said while nudging a blushing Brittany and mouthing '_introduction please'_

"Oh sorry," Brittany stepped between them, "Santana, Puck this is my best friend in the entire world, Rachel, she also dances with us." They she turns to Rachel "Rachel this is Santana and her friend Puck."

"Oh the genius team responsible for making everyone sound good." Rachel laughed. Puck went into the fridge and grabbed two more beers, handing them to Rachel and Brittany as the group carried on with casual conversation.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a few minutes past 10 and the party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time drinking, eating, dancing or just talking to anyone who would listen.

Brittany, Santana and Puck were all on the makeshift dance floor in the living room, just casually dancing around when the song 'Blame it on the Alcohol' came on and Santana squealed and set her drink down along with Puck's, much to his protest.

She pulled him along with her to a more open area of the dance floor and they fell into a comfortable routine, which looks like it had been professionally choreographed.

Brittany who was lost in her little world dancing suddenly stopped when she realized she was dancing alone, she moved around the room in search of her friends when she spotted Puck and Santana dancing a little too close for comfort.

As she continued watching she saw Santana standing in front of Puck while he held her hands over her head. She dipped her head forward and slowly rolled her body up as he rolled his hips into her, then stepping to the left she stepped to her right hands still connected as they snapped back into each other before he spun her around so she was now facing him. They rolled their bodies together in perfect synchronisation; she suddenly fell into a squat while Puck swung is right leg over her head, missing her face by only a few inches. The then pulled her back up and she jumped into his arms as they both laughed hysterically before hearing the shouts and cheers from the audience they acquired. They blushed and made their way to the kitchen for another drink.

XxXxXxXx

At that point Brittany could not watch any longer. It was at the moment she was certain that she had developed feelings for one Santana Lopez, and just her luck, she was straight. Brittany sighed in defeat and walked out to the front porch sitting on the front step trying to process why her new friend was dirty dancing with her supposed best friend's boyfriend.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Santana said sitting next to Brittany on the front step handing her one of the two beers she held.

"Well I've been here." Brittany answered sounding harsher than she had intended.

"Hey what's with the attitude?" Santana asks, getting slightly annoyed? She hated when people would give her unnecessary attitude.

Brittany decided to get right to the bottom of what's going on, she would not condone any kind of cheating no matter who it was. "Are you and Puck a thing? Or did you every date or something?" Brittany rambled out. "Because what I saw in there kinda looked a little too close for comfort for a best friend's boyfriend and I really don't think..."

Brittany stopped mid rant when she heard Santana laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Brittany just stared at her with a confused expression.

After five straight minutes of Santana cracking up she finally caught her breath and spoke. "Brit I can assure you that NOTHING, and listen to me carefully NOTHING is going on with me and Noah Puckerman for sooooo many reasons." She put her drink down by her feet and counted on her fingers. " One: noah is a douchebag and I have no idea how Quinn handles that. Two: Noah is dating, and in love with my best friend and if he hurts her I will murder him and dump the body in the Caribbean Sea. And Three and most important: I am strictly a lady lover, vagatarian, rug muncher and all other names you can come up with that I am too lazy to think of now."

Brittany blushed a deep red and turned away from Santana before mumbling and apology for her accusation. Santana quickly waved it off saying that that was the best laugh she had had in a weeks.

Brittany then asked "So what was that routine you guys were doing out there, you move really well if I do say so myself." Brittany winked

"Every few months or so the higher ups kinda force us into these team building exercises, they usually last about a week and it's an hour after work every day. Last one we did was a dance class and that was the routine we were taught."

"That routine looks so familiar though, by any chance was the instructors name Mike Chang?" Brittany asked while standing up and pulling Santana to her feel as well.

"Yeah that was his name, boy Chang" Santana grinned and Brittany scoffed.

"Sooo" Brittany said with a smirk, "Now that I know you can move like that, you are stuck with me for the night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana whispered to herself as she allowed Brittany to pull her into the house to dance the night away.

XxXxXxXx

Let me know what you guys think of the party :D


End file.
